


Assenza

by Geilie



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Nostalgia, Oxford
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Di quei pomeriggi pigri e assolati trascorsi nella stanza di Bill a Oxford gli è rimasto solo un bottone. O meglio, l’assenza di un bottone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assenza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta durante la Drabble Night organizzata per festeggiare il compleanno di [Moon Lady](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=209335) e l'anniversario EFPiano di [Maiwe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=226162). Pacchetto di [lady hawke](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1742).
> 
>  
> 
> _PACCHETTO LIBERO 3_  
>  _Fandom: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (La Talpa) - John le Carré_  
>  _Personaggi: Jim Prideaux/Bill Haydon_  
>  _Prompt: Bottone_  
>  _Parole: 219 (Word)_

**Assenza**  
   
Di quei pomeriggi pigri e assolati trascorsi nella stanza di Bill a Oxford gli è rimasto solo un bottone. O meglio, l’assenza di un bottone.  
Gli piace ricordarlo, anche dopo tutto questo tempo, anche dopo che le lente giornate estive di Oxford sono quasi del tutto svanite dalla sua memoria, per far posto a ricordi più grigi, più freddi e assai meno piacevoli, perché alla camicia che perse quel bottone Jim teneva particolarmente. Non ce l’ha ancora nascosta in un armadio, come una mamma conserverebbe l’abito di battesimo del primogenito; no, quella camicia ha servito con onore e con onore è andata incontro alla morte, tanti anni prima. Eppure,  _eppure_ , il pensiero di quel bottone di madreperla saltato all’improvviso sotto le dita d’artista di Bill - le sue dita macchiate di rosso carminio e di blu di Prussia, - il pensiero della maledizione salita alle sue labbra e della sua risata piena venuta subito dopo, della ricerca divertita di quel “dannato dischetto bianco” che, rotola rotola, chissà in quale angolo era andato a infrattarsi; il pensiero di quella risata, soprattutto, ancora vera e cristallina e così vitale…  
Non sono i proiettili conficcati nella sua spalla, a fargli male, non è il tradimento di un idealista che aveva perso il suo ideale: è quella risata. O meglio: l’assenza, di quella risata.


End file.
